Transfiguration Today
by corny sloth
Summary: James Potter's hazel eyes stared into her green ones and she could almost see them growing stonier by the second. He couldn't stand her anymore. LJ Oneshot.


**Disclainer:** I do not own anything you recognize in this story.

**A/N:**I know I haven't written anything in so long, but as always, life got in the way. I hope you enjoy this short story I've written up and any feedback is always appreciated.

-&-

Transfiguration Today

-&-

She was panting heavily and sweating profusely by the time she ran into McGonagall's classroom. She had overslept and was almost late for the first class of the year, the only one where being late was unacceptable.

McGonagall gave her a stern glare as she ran in and looked for a place to sit, her mind buzzing. Her gaze wondered to the only seat available in the back of the classroom and her heart thumped even faster against her ribcage.

James Potter's hazel eyes stared into her green ones and she could almost see them growing stonier by the second. He couldn't stand her after their awkward confrontation by the lake last year and she couldn't blame him. She just couldn't watch him torture Severus one more time, no matter how much the latter had hurt her.

"Take a seat, Miss Evans," McGonagall drawled and Lily almost jumped, hurrying along the aisle to the back of the room.

She approached the seat wearily and glanced tentatively back at Potter.

"Just sit the fuck down," he snapped and she flinched, dropping her books on the table.

She wiped her sweaty palms against her robes and proceeded to take out her books while McGonagall started with the lesson. She could hear her heartbeat in her ears and there was a lump in her throat she couldn't swallow. Potter was sitting as far away from her as possible and her hands trembled because his rejection to her nearness was doing weird things to her stomach.

The class felt twice as long and as soon as the bell rang announcing the end of the lesson, Potter bolted out of the door before she could say sorry.

She came into class extra early the next day hoping to find another seat, somewhere nearer to the front but when her fellow students saw her sitting in their place they snapped at her and she cowered away, moving back to the end of the room where Potter was used to sitting. He hadn't arrived yet so she had some time to try and regain some composure.

When he sauntered in a few minutes later and saw her sitting in his seat, he stopped dead in his tracks and looked around the room for any other available places.

Her stomach dropped. Being ignored by Potter was so much worse than his constant attention for the past two years. She had gotten so used to his teasing that this feigned disinterest in her was driving her insane.

He approached the desk wearily, staring at anywhere but her form and dropped heavily in his seat, sighing loudly. She flinched.

"I'm sorry if my sitting next to you is so bothersome. I'll try and talk to another student at the end of the class to see if he can switch places," She snapped, staring straight ahead.

He didn't reply immediately but she could feel his hot gaze on the side of her face, drilling a hole in her head. And then he said something so quietly she wasn't sure she heard him right. "Don't."

The lump was back in her throat.

They didn't have transfiguration the next day and she was glad. She needed a break from Potter's dominating presence and his penetrating gaze and the way her hand quivered when he accidently brushed his against hers at the end of yesterday's lesson.

The day after that was a practical lesson and she was glad for the distraction as she tried her hand at non-verbal spells for the first time.

"You're doing it wrong," He muttered. She glared at him but didn't reply. "You're moving your hand too fast. Here, like this," He continued, grabbing onto her hand and she flinched away from surprise. A hint of hurt flashed in his eyes but he seemed to shake it away quickly and grabbed onto her hand again, showing her exactly how fast she should flick her wand at the box of matches in front of her.

"Thanks," She murmured as he released her hand and she inconspicuously tried to wipe her sweaty palms against her robes.

-&-

"You got the hang of it," He smiled at her, all teeth and lips and she could feel the tightness in her stomach growing.

It was three weeks later and she was finally able to turn her needle pillow into a hedgehog, thanks to his constant comments and tips about her wand work. She smiled back at him, her eyes crinkling and she couldn't look away from his face until McGonagall dismissing the class broke through her thoughts.

"Do you want to work together on that Transfiguration essay tonight?" She heard herself ask while he was packing away his book. He froze and ran a hand through his hair, looking at anywhere but her face.

"I can't tonight," He muttered and she swallowed hard, feeling her entire face flame up.

"Oh, it's ok, some other night then," She snapped a little too harshly as she started walking away, leaving him standing there thoroughly confused.

It was after one in the morning and she was just finishing up her essay when Potter finally walked into the Common Room with Sirius and Peter trailing behind. She was yawning and stretching her hands above her head and a bit of her stomach was exposed and he stood rooted to the spot, watching her trying to tame her flyaway hair and smooth down her wrinkled shirt.

"You're getting in late," She murmured and he nodded distractedly, his friends muttering a quick goodnight before running up the stairs, leaving him alone with her. "I can write you up a detention, you know." He nodded again but still wouldn't say anything as he approached her on the couch. "I finished my essay," She whispered as he took a seat next to her and snatched the parchment from her hand. She tried to ignore the way her bare thigh was touching the rough material of his jeans as he read through her paper, nodding every few seconds.

"You did a good job," He said quietly looking at her sideways and she swallowed, smiling slightly. Her breath hitched when his hand tentatively brushed a crimson lock from her eyes, and she could feel her heart in her throat, beating so fast she thought it would jump out of her chest. "I'm sorry I couldn't help you out with it, but you managed brilliantly by yourself," He continued, his eyes searching her face hungrily, his voice barely above a whisper. "Can I kiss you?" He swallowed thickly, his tongue darting out to wet his lips, and she almost stopped breathing. "Your lips look delicious," He continued when she didn't answer because his thumb was pressing against her mouth, tugging slightly at her bottom lip.

She felt herself nodding jerkily, and he didn't waste a second, grabbing the back of her head and pressing his lips on hers. She was very aware of every hard muscle pressed against her form, his tongue darting out to touch hers, his fingers threading in her hair, tugging hard, the rough noise in the back of his throat when she opened her mouth to him.

"I've been wanting to do that for so long," he growled against her mouth, his teeth dragging on her bottom lip and she almost fainted from the intensity of it all. "Fuck, I need to stop," He groaned, pulling away from her but keeping one hand in her hair, slowly combing through it.

She could feel it getting all mussed up but she didn't care. The sensations pulsing through her blood and body were so foreign and exciting that she didn't want to stop, the feel of his lips and tongue still pounding through her.

"Go out with me, Evans," He whispered, nuzzling his nose against hers. "Come on, one date."

She smiled.


End file.
